There has been proposed in the related art to make it possible to bring into a vehicle a portable information terminal that is capable of executing various applications and of using it in the vehicle. In addition, there is known in the related art a technology that is configured such that in case a particular application, which is other than an application designed with safety in mind so that it can be executed even when the vehicle is traveling (i.e., safety-considered application), is executed while the vehicle is in a traveling state, use of the particular application is regulated by, for instance, outputting an alarm from an in-vehicle device or covering the portable information terminal with a lid to make it unseen (see Patent Literature 1).